vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
NotValco
Who is NotValco? A dimwitted, slightly off, and possibly mentally impaired knight who wields the mighty hammer Mjolner. He often hangs out with Roflgator (Rob) and his crew. He calls himself a holy crusader but acts like someone who is afraid of his own shadow. Please remember that events described in this article is roleplay and acting. Actions done in-character does not reflect on the actual person portraying the character! Lore Biography/History Roflgator met NotValco at a public Suburban House where Valco was hosting a house party. Finding Valco to be both entertaining and a challenging person to wingman, Rob decided to take him and a goth girl named Shybrid back to the Great Pug in order to try and hook them up. Spoiler: it didn't work out. Despite this, Valco decided to to stick around, hanging out with Rob and the regulars of the Great Pug. Later, Buza would (try to) hire Valco to work as a greeter and bartender at the Winchester Tavern when Buza was fired by Rob during the Mafia Wars (Season 1 of the 'Legends of Roflgator'). Later, when worshipers of Blue Man were afflicted by random curses, his virgin blood was smeared on them and somehow worked as a cure. On June 6th, 2018, he aided in ending the curse of Blue Man and had a hand in Arcadum's death and revival. Please see the article for Blue Man for more information. On June 12th, Valco claimed to have, somehow at sometime, slept with Shrimp. Both sounding dumbfounded about it, Valco said it lasted only a few seconds while Shrimp didn't remember any details at all. If Valco's claim is true, this would mean he had lost his virginity and no longer had pure blood. Valco joined Vintendo's Polygon Police Department (PPD) on June 13th. Later in June, Shrimp and Valco would begin dating. Valco would later reveal that he's the "last knight" from the Crusades and that the Vatican "hurts people". When asked who exactly would hurt him, he simply said "the Pope". Tenure as Vice President & rise to power During the 2018 Summer Elections, candidate GabouLit of Team 6 would announce Valco as his running mate. Gabou would go on to win the election, making Valco the Vice President of VRChat, replacing Shrimp. However, Valco's tenure as VP of VRChat would be short lived due to his running mate Gabou dying in-office, making Valco the new President of VRChat, with his inauguration taking place on July 6th in the Lair of Roflgator. Valco's tenure as president would be short lived, however. Within days of Valco's inauguration, Shrimp would reveal that Valco "gave" the presidency to him, becoming a contentious topic of debate over whether that's even a thing or not. The group would seem to simply accept Shrimp as the new president. Trivia * With knowledge from Arcadum, Roflgator enchanted Valco's hammer with a special substance/metal that insta-kills demons. ** Valco once hit Crake on the head with the enchanted hammer, causing Crake to malfunction and glitch out, acting and sounding strangely and out-of-character. * Roflgator has only been able to get Valco to break character during RP once, during a particularly hilarious moment regarding dating preferences. Links *Twitch Clip - Intellectual conversation with Shrimp *Twitch Clip - Another intellectual conversation with Shrimp Gallery NotValco2.jpg|Wielding Mjolnir NotValco anime.jpg|"I'm anime now!" -Valco Vintendos Polygon PD 2.jpg|Anime boy Buza and NotValco taking a police course NotValco officer.jpg|Officer NotValco after joining the Polygon Police Department NotValco officer2.jpg|Officer NotValco after joining the Polygon Police Department Valco swimsuit haha.jpg|Valco's "swimsuit" President NotValco.jpg|Valco as President of VRChat Category:People Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans